


［赤龍火pwp］發燒

by IseePitayaFireML



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), 跑跑薑餅人
Genre: BDSM, M/M, pitayafire, 拘束, 放置, 綑綁, 緊縛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseePitayaFireML/pseuds/IseePitayaFireML
Summary: 因為生病而不小心鴿掉了兩人活動的阿灰完全沒想到赤龍會上門來找他，等待著他的是赤龍的懲罰還是心軟後的照顧呢？
Relationships: Pitaya Drangon Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	［赤龍火pwp］發燒

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️請注意❗️  
> *準確來說本文cp為赤龍x黑火，現代pa，兩人的關係是調教師和M，相關設定可以看之前的漫畫。
> 
> *內容很過分，有違背他人意志的捆綁和放置play，如果不喜歡這種展開請快快逃跑！
> 
> *絕對不要在現實里嘗試這麼玩，非常危險，生病就一定要去看，M如果有明顯不適就趕緊停下。他們能這麼玩是因為他們是紙片人！！

灰昏昏沈沈的縮在床上，直到體溫計的滴滴聲響了好一會才伸手去拿——38.9。  
長時間的垃圾作息總算把他的身體搞垮了一次。雖然感冒並不算什麼大事，但是隨之而來的頭痛和發熱以及全身酸痛足以讓他這樣的成年人不願意從床上爬起來了。  
「行吧，那沒辦法了…」灰吸了吸鼻子，胡亂的敲了敲手機就又縮成了一團。「好歹叫火精靈結果這個溫度就搞成這樣……真好笑……」他小聲嘟囔著閉上了眼睛，裹了裹被子嘗試睡下去。

「灰那傢伙今天不在。」月光百無聊賴的擺弄著自己的指甲，抬頭瞟了眼面前的白髮男子「好像是發燒了吧？怪可憐的，也許那份文書不應該推給他…哎，您不知道嗎？感覺你們關係挺親近的。」  
「哈哈，可能是燒得有點糊塗？總之謝謝您的告知，我會去看看他的。」赤龍一臉笑容的向月光道了謝，擺擺手走出了公司大門。  
「吼…看來這幾天可能要沒人幫忙乾活咯。」月光撐著腦袋，看著走遠的赤龍自言自語道。

灰睡的不怎麼舒服，明明發著高燒卻感覺身體很冷。他翻了個身，半夢半醒間睜開眼睛，隨後隱約看到了一個高大的長髮輪廓身影站在自己狹小黑暗的房間里。  
…………？這是鬼壓床嗎？灰這樣想著往被子裡面縮了縮。  
他沒出聲，眼睜睜的看著那個身影向自己的方向慢慢走來，隨後伸出了手———  
啪地打開了電燈。

「呃………」突然的光線亮的刺眼，灰下意識的捂住了眼睛。  
「啊，抱歉抱歉，忘記你應該在睡覺休息了。」熟悉的聲音這樣說著而且好像沒有關燈的意思。  
「………赤龍？你怎麼進來的？」總算適應了光線，灰緩緩松開手疑惑的看著眼前的人。  
「你上次給了我鑰匙呀？」赤龍搖了搖手上的鑰匙，然後將其放回了口袋里。  
「啊？？我有嗎？」  
「是哦，你當時幾乎是哭著叫我拿著的……這無所謂，總之你還好嗎？」赤龍眨了眨眼，歪著頭看著灰，好像是有些擔心。  
「你是來看我的？這種事沒必要的……躺我一個人待著就…………」灰軟綿綿的趴在床上隨便回答著，不過但當他無意對上了赤龍的目光後，連忙爬了起來，慌慌張張的坐直了。「那個，今天幾號？」  
「10號哦。」  
「那不就是約好的日子………」  
「是這樣的喔？」赤龍的語氣並沒有怎麼變化，雖然臉上仍然掛著擔心的表情但他並沒有接著說什麼，只是仍然盯著灰等著。  
隱約讀出了赤龍傳達的信息，灰低下了頭「啊……那個，對不起……我真的太不舒服了……所以跟 公司請完假就休息了，結果就忘記跟你說明……。別生氣好嗎？」灰有些沒由來的緊張，小心翼翼的挑著措辭，躲閃的回應著赤龍的目光。他其實並不確定赤龍到底生沒生氣，說到底就赤龍那個性格，任誰都很難準確判定他到底在想什麼。有過明明看著對方很開心，之後就被實施了痛苦遠大於快樂的殘忍調教的經歷後灰實在是不敢輕舉妄動。不過不管怎麼說，道歉就對了，講講道理說不定今天還能被放過。  
「而……而且，今天就算了吧，好嗎？你看啊，我都這樣了，量個體溫都快39度了……再說感冒發燒什麼的……要是做了之後傳染給你，那不更麻煩了？」說罷灰還裝模作樣的捂著嘴咳嗽了兩聲。

看著灰這一番折騰赤龍差點笑出來聲，他俯身靠灰更近了一點，拍拍灰的肩膀示意他可以躺下的。  
「沒事啊，我沒有生氣的，別緊張。」赤龍笑眯眯的坐在了灰的床邊「生病就該好好休息的，反正很閒，我來陪陪你吧？」  
「真…真的嗎？」灰有些將信將疑的看了龍好一會，生怕他突然下達什麼指令，半晌看他好像確實沒那個意思，才松了口氣鑽進被窩里「那…那個…讓你白跑一趟，真的很抱歉…我這種人……嗯？」  
他剛說到一半，赤龍伸出手，撩開灰亂糟糟的劉海撫上了他的額頭。「你沒怎麼出汗？」赤龍松了手，搓了搓手指，除了一些灰身上的溫度以外什麼都沒有。  
「好像沒太出……怎麼了嗎？」灰有些茫然的抬頭看著赤龍。  
「哦…那可不太好！」龍皺起了眉頭，一臉嚴肅道：「生病的話不流汗是會好得很慢的，你也不希望多病幾天被扣假期甚至工資吧？」  
「啊這個……所以…？」灰有種不好的預感，忍不住往後退了退。  
「所以我來幫幫你吧～？」赤龍笑的燦爛，晃晃背包把之前準備好的道具一股腦的倒在了灰的床上。  
「啊？？」灰一個激靈從床上坐了起來「不是說好今天不做的嗎…？？你果然生氣了吧？」  
「沒有啊？你看我像是生氣了嗎？」赤龍拿起了拘束帶，語氣里充滿了無辜「你說的不是‘不和你做’而已嗎？我已經採納你的意見了啊？來嘛，我在幫你呢。」  
「不不不你絕對生氣了吧？？對……對不起我下次真的不會忘了的好嗎？就算是…就算是懲罰也等我病好了可以嗎？求你了……我我真的不是不想現在做………只，只是我真的不舒服………」灰幾乎是縮到了牆角，聲音也越來越小。可憐的抓緊了被子裹在身上一臉懇求的看著龍。  
「就算你這麼說我也沒有生氣啊？」赤龍有點無奈，伸手拽著灰的胳膊把他拉了過來「還是說你實際上更希望我生氣然後被懲罰？也不是不行啦，等你好了之後吧。」  
「不是啊？？我不希望，別這樣…嗚痛！」赤龍幾乎沒花什麼力氣就將灰的雙手按在了背後。平日里把灰捆起來並不難，今天就更沒什麼挑戰性了。

「沒事啦沒事，我已經很輕了，痛的話你就忍一忍吧，馬上就好。」赤龍嘟囔著扯著束手帶將其收緊，惹得灰嗚咽起來。  
「這個保暖性很好的哦，所以你—」  
「好-好了好了，已經夠了……謝謝你，我是說，感謝您，赤…赤龍大人…」還沒等龍說完灰就緊張的打斷了他，連聲音都有些打顫。  
「哎，你怎麼突然進入角色！我們又沒在玩。」 赤龍覺得有點好笑，伸手拍拍灰的腦袋「還不行還不行～你才剛出一點汗，而且腿還沒搞好呢，有點耐心啊。」  
「腿？？不，不用了吧，沒必要的，我又不會跑……」灰下意識的夾緊了雙腿。捆綁和調教逐漸讓他從形成了一些奇怪的條件反射，只是剛剛被赤龍壓著捆緊就已經讓他的下面有些濕潤了。

又一次，赤龍沒費什麼力氣就將灰拽到自己身前，併攏了他的大小腿後用同樣材質的皮帶將它們束緊，隨後又強硬的掰開了他的雙腿——眼前的景象讓赤龍像發現了新玩具的孩子一樣露出笑容「哎～我還什麼都沒做你就這樣了？」  
「還、還不是因為你之前做的那麼過分………」本身就在發燒，現在臉更紅了，灰小聲嘟囔著。淫液打濕了他薄薄的睡褲，勾勒出已經有些勃起的陰莖的形狀。  
「好好好，我的錯我的錯～」赤龍隨便應付著他，輕輕褪去他的褲子，裸露出皮膚。  
「做…做什麼，不是說好的不做嗎？」灰有些著急，又開始試著併攏雙腿，然而在赤龍的怪力面前根本就是徒勞。  
「所以說是我不會和你做而已啦，剛剛不一直這麼說嗎？適當加點刺激是有幫助的，而且………」赤龍的指肚輕輕划過灰性器的柱身，又惹得他一陣顫抖「而且你也太興奮了點吧，是不是已經有點想射了？這可不行，會脫水的。」  
「唔……沒，沒有想射啊，你要是擔心我脫水不如放開我，不讓我流那麼多——咿？！！？」根本沒時間防備，赤龍就將一根細長的尿道按摩棒對著灰的馬眼塞到了底，痛的他整個身子都弓了起來，又被赤龍狠狠按回床上。  
「幹什麼啊？！！好，嗯……好痛……快拔出來……嗚嗚……不……不是說沒在玩嗎？」灰全身都在顫抖，難受的繃緊了身體，啜泣了起來。  
「不要表現的像我在欺負你一樣嘛火精靈。」赤龍又伸手揉了揉灰的腦袋，好像有點為難「馬上就好了。」  
「還……還要做什麼………」灰看著翻著書包的赤龍，心裡一陣不安。  
「嗯……就這個吧？」這麼說著，赤龍拿出了一根凶惡的凹凸分明的玩具在灰的面前晃了晃。  
「不……不要啊……這個…這個太…太大了吧…………我會死的……」  
「才不會呢，上次咱倆做完你都一點事沒有，這傢伙都沒我那麼大你怎麼會死啊？」無視了灰的掙扎，赤龍一邊說著一邊坐上了床，按著他的腰窩，用塗了潤滑劑的細長的手指分開了他的小穴。「你看，還是很緊的嘛。」  
「嗚……那…那不是因為你沒……嗚嗯…沒有全……嗚嗚……全進去嗎……」灰無力的顫抖著，被赤龍的手指被刺激的一抖一抖的。

「那正好借這個機會適應適應練習一下嘛，好了，要進來了喲？」感覺差不多了，赤龍抽出了手指。和彬彬有禮的詢問不一樣，沒等灰再說什麼就直截了當的將整根假陽具頂了進去。  
「嗚啊啊啊？！」像是過電一樣，一聲驚叫後灰的整個身子都緊繃起來，隨後又癱軟了下去，靠著床墊全身痙攣著。  
「你沒事吧？」赤龍湊了過去，搖了搖灰的肩膀「小聲點啊，吵到鄰居可是件麻煩的事。如果你再這樣的話就得把嘴也堵上了，明白嗎？」  
「呼…嗚……啊嗚…………嗚對……對不起……」被撐大且貫穿的感覺搞的灰暈乎乎的，他大口的喘著氣，儘管已經有些失神了，仍然努力的向龍那邊看去。「我…我會注意的……所，所以……把它……嗚，把它拿掉……求，嗚嗚…求你了……」  
「拿掉？不行不行，剛剛才放好的這麼快就拿出來還有什麼意義嘛！」赤龍笑了笑，然後擰開了震動棒的開關直接開到了最大檔。隨後貼心的給灰蓋好了被子，又摸摸他的頭。「好了好了，你就好好休息吧有事的話就叫我哦！」

「嗚咕…怎麼可能有……嗯♡………有人能在這種情況下…好…嗯嗯♡！好好休息啊……！」後穴里的振動棒賣力的工作著，因為大小的問題被腸壁包得很緊，凹凸分明的顆粒感清楚的要命，每一下都狠撞著他的敏感點，酥酥麻麻的。灰拼命咬住嘴唇才沒讓喘息聲漏出太多來，他實在不想再被堵上嘴巴。  
「啊，你說的確實有道理。」赤龍只是小聲喃喃了一句，卻讓灰清醒了大半截——他終於肯聽自己的話一次了嗎？太好了，有道理的話就趕緊別折騰自己了……  
「白天如果太亮的話確實睡不著，那我再幫你一把吧~」這麼說著赤龍又開始翻找起來。  
「啊……啊？不……不不不用了我不是那個意思！！」該死，自己就不該指望赤龍能順他心意一次。不提醒還好這一提醒都不知道他又要搞什麼幺蛾子了。  
「來吧，再一下就可以讓你休息了。」赤龍這麼說著捧起灰的臉，隨便的順了順他的劉海，將黑色的布條蒙在了他的眼前，又一次非常貼心的幫他理了理被子。如果從旁人角度看，就真的只是在很安穩的睡午覺而已了。  
「好啦~這回沒什麼可說的了吧~」赤龍拍拍灰的臉，好像很滿意似的舒了一口氣。「好好休息吧！有什麼需要再和我說就好了。」

「嗚嗚………」連謝謝都不敢說了，除了夾雜著啜泣的呼吸聲外，灰什麼聲音都不敢出。快感一波波湧上大腦，越積越多，將他推近高潮，卻又因為那根細棒被生生堵了回去，變成了磨著他意志的乾性高潮。灰昏昏沈沈的想要伸手去把這些折磨自己的東西拿出來，但他被緊緊束縛著，根本就做不到。再…再忍一會再叫他吧……灰的心裡這麼想著，並暗暗發誓絕對不要再生病了。

一個小時的乾性高潮基本上奪走了灰所有的力量，他脫力的躺在床上，之前還能偶爾試著掙扎一下，但現在能做的就只有癱軟著一次又一次的接受這早就超過他承受範圍的酥麻感，就算有尿道棒堵著，淫靡的液體也終於是一點點順著馬眼向下滴去。已經不行了，就算赤龍現在大發慈悲幫他把束縛解開，他大概也會因為全身的酸痛與無力，連一根手指都抬不起來。  
灰早就大汗淋灕了，床單和被子濕了一大片，他單薄的睡衣黏糊糊的有一搭沒一搭的貼在他身上。「赤……嗯嗯♡赤龍…？」灰小心的開口輕聲問道，他多少有些口渴，既然搭檔說了有事就對他說那就要好好把握機會………  
但是對方根本就沒有回應。  
「………赤…赤龍…？」灰的聲音有些顫抖，他聲音大了一點，又叫了一遍。  
真是奇怪，灰能隱約聽到赤龍的呼吸聲，但就是沒有回應。  
「騙…嗚……騙人的吧……？別…嗚嗚…♡別不理我好嗎……？別…別把我一個人這樣留在這裡啊……？不…不要！！赤龍？赤龍？？我不嗚…不能再嗯……再去了！我…嗯……我會死的……！赤龍……赤…赤龍……回…嗯嗚♡………回答我啊！！」灰嚇壞了，用最後一點力氣徒勞的掙扎著，但是不管他怎麼哭喊，回答他的只有玩具的嗡嗡聲和輕輕的呼吸聲。  
…………  
…………  
「嗯——好像不小心睡著了……」赤龍伸了個懶腰，悠悠轉醒。他扭頭看了看厚重窗簾間隙中的天空，好看的晚霞已經上了半邊天了。「怎麼樣啊火精靈，休息的還好吧？」赤龍站了起來，低頭看著他。  
「……………」已經聽不到玩具震動的聲音了，整個房間安靜了許多。床上的人並沒有回應，只是急促的呼吸著，身體止不住的顫抖。  
「哎呀…你都不叫醒我的嗎？沒事吧？」赤龍嘆了口氣，上前扶起灰的腦袋，把已經濕透了的黑布解開來。他本就亂糟糟的頭髮現在因汗水已經有些一絲絲的貼在了皮膚上，下面的眼睛早就失去了神采，瞳孔沒有任何目的性的向上飄去，狼狽極了。  
「哇你這個樣子⋯⋯餵—回神啦回神啦—」赤龍撇撇嘴，用手輕輕拍著灰的臉，想了想後拿起床頭櫃上的水杯，捏著他的下巴送到了他的嘴邊。  
「嗚…咳咳………」灰總算是有了點反應，他嗆了一口後，身體先一步跟上了赤龍，無意識的做著吞咽的動作。  
一杯水下去之後灰總算是恢復了一些神智。「呼…呼啊……赤龍？」因為之前的呼喊灰的聲音已經有些沙啞了，他歪著頭茫然又有些膽怯的看著赤龍「你…你果然生氣了嗎……？為…為什麼都……不回應……」  
「沒啊，我只是睡著了嘛。」赤龍笑嘻嘻的撓了撓頭「你要是叫的再大聲一點就好了！不過你看，很有效吧？」  
說著赤龍伸手去給灰擦了擦汗，而灰則順從並享受的迎過去蹭著他「對…對不起………很，嗚嗚…很有效……所，所以放開……」

「不過你發現沒有，今天基本是你在爽哦？」好像是覺得對方過分的熱情，赤龍收回了手，神情沒那麼欣喜了。  
「哎…？……但…但是做的話………我害怕……」  
「你害怕傳染對吧，沒事的沒事的。」赤龍這麼說著褪下了褲子，露出了碩大的已經有些立起來了的性器。「幫我用嘴解決一下吧？」  
「………明…明白了…」灰呆呆的看了一會，才笨拙的坐了起來，不，因為捆綁的原因更像是跪著湊過去舔龍的性器。  
沒有雙手的幫助，灰只好用膝蓋做支撐點防止自己因為重心不穩而咬到龍。也許是因為發燒，又或許是早就沒了力氣又害怕磕到龍惹他生氣，灰的動作有些遲鈍，舌頭緩慢的侍奉著對方，細細的舔著領口和柱身。黏膜分泌著比平時更黏稠的液體，倒是成為了不錯的潤滑劑。灰的口腔今天溫度比平時高，對龍來說是種更舒適的體驗。  
「好啦好啦，做的不錯。」龍伸手摸著灰的頭髮，但隨即就變成了將對方的頭向自己的方向狠狠按過來。「不過還不夠，我幫你一把吧！」  
「嗚咕？！」對方的性器瞬間佔滿了自己的整個口腔，直戳進喉嚨深處去，一種窒息感油然而生，喉頭緊緊的貼住了龍的性器。  
龍抓著他開始抽動，搞得灰又扭著身子嗚咽了起來。  
「馬上就好了……不要催。」龍嘖了一聲，又狠狠抽動了幾下後沒有任何預兆的釋放在了灰的口腔里。然後立刻捂住了灰的嘴巴。「上次你就吐出來了，這次不許吐哦。」  
「唔………」赤龍瞧著灰的喉結上下動著，終於滿意的松開了手。  
「咳咳咳咳，嗚咳……呼……哈啊………」灰咳嗽了幾下，大口的喘著氣，然後像是突然想起來似的連忙張嘴，像是在表示自己已經吞咽乾淨了。  
「好…乾得不錯。」赤龍看著窗外漸黑的天色隨便的系著褲帶，然後匆匆靠近灰，幫他一一解開身上的拘束。「那麼今天就這樣吧？祝你早點好起來哦？床鋪什麼的自己收拾吧。拜拜嘍～」  
「等………」灰還沒說完，赤龍就碰的一下把門關上了。「……………」灰低頭看了看身下還塞著的沒電了的玩具，顫顫巍巍的想要伸手去拔出來，但半途就倒在了床上——他實在是沒有力氣再將它們一一弄出來了。「算了吧，明天再收拾吧……」這是他睡昏過去前的最後一個念頭了。

然後呢？  
然後第二天灰爬起來好不容易把玩具弄出來之後發現自己雖然確實退燒了，但是嗓子啞得根本說不出話，而且全身酸痛就不得不又請了幾天假。可喜可賀，可喜可賀。


End file.
